


I'll Make It Worth Your While

by JinxedAmbitions



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Cas, Comeplay, Fluff, Frottage, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Top Dean, bunker!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 03:51:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1251721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinxedAmbitions/pseuds/JinxedAmbitions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean doesn't know how he's going to get the bloodstain out of his wool coat, so he asks Cas for a favor with the promise that he will make it worth his while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Make It Worth Your While

**Author's Note:**

  * For [destielicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielicious/gifts).



> This story is based on [this post](http://casfucker.tumblr.com/post/77925259364/x-please-someone-write-me-a-fic-where-dean-is)
> 
> I don't know if someone wrote something like this already, but I was sick all day and saw it in the bottom!cas tag. I had nothing else to do, so here's what happened.

Now Dean remembered why he stuck to leather jackets all these years. He had no idea how he was going to get the bloodstains out of his wool coat. The blue button down would be a cinch after years of cleaning bloodstains out of clothes, but the coat was going to be a problem. Just once he'd like to do a job and not get covered in blood, especially not his own.

Dean made his way from the garage, through the bunker toward the kitchen. Sam was probably still out interviewing witnesses. Dean made himself a cup of coffee without even removing his coat. He was too irritated about the demon getting the jump on him to focus on much else.

However, Dean's mood improved significantly when he saw a familiar figure sitting in the common room, reading one of their ancient tomes.

“Cas, you're back,” Dean said with quiet cheer as he approached the angel and wrapped him in a tight hug.

“Yes, Dean. I was looking for information...”

“Cas, can you do me a huge favor?” Dean asked with pleading eyes.

“Of course, Dean. Anything you need,” Castiel replied, concern lighting his blue eyes.

“Great, can you use your angel mojo to get this bloodstain out of my coat?” Dean asked seriously, and Castiel's face darkened slightly.

“You want me to use the powers of Heaven to treat a tiny stain on your coat? Dean, we have to worry about Metatron and Gadreel and all of the other angels, and you want me to fix your coat,” Castiel said as he squinted at the small blood stain.

“Cas, do you even know how hard it is to get blood out of wool? Trust me, it's a bitch.”

“My angelic powers are not a toy Dean...”

“I promise that I'll make it worth your while,” Dean offered with a seductive smirk. His fingers were already grasping the little buttons of Cas' shirt.

“Dean, I—” Castiel's words were cut off by Dean's soft lips pressing against his own. Dean wasted no time deepening the kiss and slipping his tongue between Castiel's chapped lips.

“I'll make it _very_ worth your while,” Dean whispered into Cas' ear after they broke the heated kiss, then he nipped just below Cas' ear, eliciting a soft moan from the angel. “I promise,” Dean said as he pulled back. Cas followed his every move with thinly veiled desire, and he didn't even attempt to stop him when Dean took the two sides of his shirt and tore it open sending the last few buttons flying.

“Was that really necessary?” Cas asked dryly as Dean bent to nip at his exposed collar bone. His own moan was answer enough, and Dean didn't hesitate to push Cas' shirt and trench coat off his muscular shoulders.

Dean grabbed Cas firmly by the hips and dropped to his knees to kiss and nip at the tattooed flesh of his belly. Cas reached back to brace himself against the table while Dean unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his pants. One of Cas' hands found its way into Dean's hair as he tried to suck a hickey into Castiel prominent hipbone while pulling his pants down.

“D-Dean, this really isn't necessa...”

“Spread your legs for me,” Dean asked as he mouthed at Cas' clothed erection, and Castiel did as he was told. Dean ran his hands up and down Cas' powerful thighs, and he smirked as he felt them quiver just a slightly. Then Dean pulled down Cas' boxers with a firm tug.

Dean pulled his black and white striped tie a little looser, before he leaned back in and nipped up Cas' thighs. Cas' fingers tightened in his hair, and he stifled as groan as Dean took his cock in hand. Dean teased the pink head with his tongue enjoying all of Cas' soft moans. He helped Cas out of his boots and pushed his pants off his ankles, then he stood up.

Cas whimpered at the loss of attention, but Dean grabbed him by the waist an lifted him onto the end of the table. He pushed the volumes out of the way so he could press Cas back to lie down. “First, I'm going to blow you until you see stars, then I'm going to tongue you open while you recover, and finally I'm going to fuck you so hard that your hips make dents in the table,” Dean promised as he leaned over Cas' prone form, flicking one of his nipples playfully. Dean smirked as Cas closed his eyes tightly and tipped his head back to moan.

Dean sank to his knees again and lifted Cas' legs over his shoulders before teasing the skin around Cas' cock with light nips. Cas squeezed his thighs around Dean's scruffy face but a light, warning squeeze to his testicles caused him to ease up. Dean rewarded him by taking him fully in his mouth, swallowing his cock right to the back of his throat without any warning.

Cas cried out as he hands shot to Dean's hair again, tugging carelessly as he was overcome by Dean's actions. Dean massaged Cas' balls with one hand while the other scored the inside of Cas' thighs. The contrast of pain and pleasure had Cas arching off the table. Dean never let up on Cas' cock even as he bucked in uncontrolled movements. He bobbed his head from root to tip and back down, and every so often he pulled off to pay special attention to the leaking tip of Cas' cock.

When Cas' hands began to pull painfully at Dean's scalp—sometimes he lost the gauge of his strength for a moment in the throes of passion—Dean pulled off. He grabbed Cas' wrists with one hand while he tugged his tie over his head with the other. He looped the silk around Cas' wrists before tightening it and securing it with a knot that wouldn't slide open. He reached up to press them over Castiel's head, and he caught Cas' lips for a soft kiss. Cas deepened it, and Dean ground his clothed cock against Cas'.

Cas pulled back with a hitched breath, and Dean grinned down at him as he continued to rub against Cas. Dean gave him one last peck before sinking back down and taking Cas in all the way once again.

Dean circled a finger around Cas' hole as he deep throated him. Cas gasped his name, but Dean could already feel what was happening. He added a little pressure against Cas' ass without penetrating him and held his hip to the table.

Cas came with a strangled shout moments later, his thighs tightening around Dean's shoulders as he rode it out. Dean didn't pull back until Cas' harsh breathing turned to soft whimpers. Dean rose to his feet only long enough to grab Cas' naked hips again and flip him onto his stomach.

Cas grunted at the rough treatment, but he didn't complain as Dean knelt behind him and spread his cheeks. Dean swiped him tongued up the cleft of his ass before pressing it to Cas' hole.

Cas whimpered as Dean pushed the tip of his tongue past the tight muscle. Dean didn't let up as he continued to lavish Cas' ass as he kept him spread open with strong hands. He could hear Cas trying to grasp the table for leverage with his bound hands every time Dean dipped his tongue inside Cas' loosening hole.

Dean had to release one of Cas' cheeks to palm his own erection through his dress pants to relieve some of the pressure. He hummed at the feeling which made Cas shake and whimper.

Dean reached into his slacks pocket for his wallet, but he never let up the pressure of his tongue around Cas' rim. He slipped two small packets of lube out of his wallet before dropping it to the ground and tearing open one of the packets. He coated two of his fingers before adding one beside his tongue. Cas mewled as Dean stretched him slowly.

He sank his index finger all the way into Cas and crooked it until Cas tensed and cried out. Cas didn't stop panting as Dean fingered him with quick strokes, making sure to find his prostate every few passes. Dean removed his finger and used his tongue again before pressing two thick fingers into him.

Cas mumbled in a language Dean didn't understand as his ass clenched then loosened around Dean's fingers. Dean repeated the same treatment with two fingers as he did with one, then as they glided easily he began to scissor them to open Cas more.

“You like that, huh, babe?” Dean asked as he sought out Cas' prostate. Cas was nearly in tears at how Dean was taking his sweet time with him. Cas was getting hard again, because Dean had been at it so long.

Dean didn't fail to notice this as he removed his fingers to slick up a third. He gave Cas' erection a few strokes with his left hand as he pressed three fingers into him. Cas' hiss turned to a whimper as Dean gently opened him a little wider while he teased his cock.

“You ready for me, angel?” Dean asked as he leaned over Cas' back, so he could whisper right into his ear. “Want me filling you up?”

“Please, Dean,” Cas begged, and Dean pulled back, removing his fingers as he went.

“What was that, Cas?” Dean asked as he lightly swatted at Cas' ass.

“Please, _fuck_ me, Dean,” Cas growled though it faded into a low groan as Dean ran his fingers around his hole, pressing but not dipping in.

Dean unzipped his charcoal, lattice patterned slacks and pulled his aching cock out without removing his pants. He tore open the second packet of lube and coated his dick with a few strokes of his hand. Then he was sinking into Cas with little preamble.

Cas sobbed as Dean bottomed out inside him. Before he started to thrust, Dean reached up and popped the collar button on his light blue shirt, so he could breathe more easily.

Dean pressed one hand right between Cas' shoulder blades and used the other to hold Cas' hip while he began to thrust into him with punishing force.

“Yes, Dean,” Cas mumbled as Dean held him down. Dean changed his angle slightly with each thrust, brushing Cas' prostate with every few strokes. Each time, Cas tensed around him and let out a pleased moan.

“Enjoying yourself, babe?” Dean asked as he leaned over Cas' back to nip at his shoulder blades.

“Want to see you,” Cas mumbled as he continued to try to hold the table for support.

Dean abruptly pulled out of him, and before Cas could complain, he flipped him onto his back again. Dean leaned over him and pressed their cocks together. Cas looped his tied arms behind Dean's neck as they thrust against one another, both grunting at the friction. Dean wrapped his hand around both of their cocks, stroking them slowly.

Before either of them could get too worked up, Dean pulled away and pressed into Cas again. He hiked Cas legs up so his knees rested in the crooks of Dean's arms. Castiel kissed Dean as he refused to remove his arms from his neck. He mumbled encouragement as Dean picked up speed, but soon his mumbles turned to nonsense. Dean kissed up his jaw and nibbled beneath his ear before Cas released him and fell back against the table.

Dean leaned down and sucked one of Castiel nipples until it was raised enough to bite. Cas sobbed at the warring sensations.

De-Dean. Dean, please,” he mumbled pleas as he shook his head from side to side with each thrust.

“What you need, Cas?” Dean asked as he tried to catch his eyes, but they were firmly screwed shut as Cas' breath was labored.

“Need,” Cas parroted as he shifted his hips a little then cried out as the move caused Dean to brush his prostate.

Dean got the idea when he looked down to see Cas' cock leaking between them. He released one of Cas' legs and started to stoke him in time with his thrusts. That put Cas over the edge almost immediately, and he came with an unintelligible cry. He clenched around Dean which sent him over the edge as well with a shout of his own.

Dean recovered with his forehead pressed to Cas' heaving chest. He pulled his soft cock out of Cas' loose, puffy hole. He watched as a drop of his come slipped from Cas' rim, and Dean quickly sank back down to lap at Cas. He licked his come out of Cas which had Cas whimpering all over again because of how over sensitized he was. Dean knew that the angel's orgasms were far more intense than those of humans, so he could tell that Cas was barely coherent as his hole futilely tried to clench around Dean's tongue.

“Shh, babe. You're beautiful like this,” Dean told him softly as he gently rubbed up and down Cas' quivering thighs. “So good,” Dean mumbled before licking the last of his come out of Cas and pressing a soft kiss to his inner thigh.

Dean climbed onto the table with Cas, so he could lie beside him and press kisses all over his face and neck. Cas did little more than sigh contentedly as Dean showered him in affection. Cas didn't even move his arms when Dean released them from the tie. Dean took each one into his hands and massaged them, though Cas didn't bruise or chafe, before kissing them and resting them at Cas' sides.

When Cas finally started to come back to himself Dean sat up and started to tuck himself back into his slacks. “Cas, can you fix the mess you made all over my pants and shirt too?” Dean asked as Cas sat up too with a groggy expression on his face. Dean's clothes were indeed a mess. Drying come was smeared all over his stomach, and lube stained the crotch of his trousers where it had leaked out of Cas.

Cas rolled his eyes as he leaned in to kiss Dean. When he pulled back, Dean's clothing was stain free. “I told you it would be worth your while, babe,” Dean said with a self-satisfied smile as he leaned back in to capture Cas' lips again.

“You're lucky I love you,” Cas grumbled as he pulled his book back onto the table.

“Damn right I am,” Dean replied with a bright smile. “You should bring that to read in my room, because Sam is going to ask questions if he sees what we did to the table. I'll even help you research, and you know how much I hate research,” Dean suggested as he jumped off the table before turning back to offer his hand to Cas.

Sure enough, there were a pair of small dents where Cas' hips had rested and a few nail marks scoring the table top where he'd tried to gain purchase. Cas looked sheepish as he took Dean's hand and followed him to his bedroom, but when Sam walked into the bunker later that night the table was in perfect condition once again, and Cas was recovering from another round with Dean.

 


End file.
